


Frühling in Münster

by anja79



Series: Blumen-Bingo [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beiträge zu den Frühlingschallenges auf deutsch_fandom und Schreiberwald.de</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frühling in Münster

**Frühlingschallenge Schreiberwald:** Wortpaket zum Thema Frühling  
**Bingo (deutsch-fandom):** Frühlingsaktivitäten / Balkon/ Garten/ Terrasse startklar machen  
**Fandom:** Tatort Münster  
**Rating:** P 12  
**Genre:** Freundschaft, etwas Humor  
**Länge:** 1.398 Wörter

 **A/N:** Dachte die Challenge auf Schreiberwald wäre mal eine neue Herausforderung für mich. Das Wortpaket hat mich so angelacht und schien wie gemacht für das Team :)  
Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe.

 **Warnung:** Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten :) Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!

***

Der Wetterbericht hatte nach einer unendlich langen Phase mit Schnee und Regen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen für die nächsten Tage vorausgesagt. Deshalb hatte Thiel noch am Abend sein Fahrrad aus dem Keller geholt und wieder fahrbereit gemacht. Heute Morgen wollte er damit zur Arbeit fahren. Als er allerdings vor die Haustür trat, regnete es doch wieder. Boerne war schon zu einem Termin aufgebrochen und seinen Vater wollte er nicht schon wieder fragen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zurück ins Haus zu gehen und sich einen Regenschirm zu holen. Allerdings gestaltete sich die Fahrt nun schwieriger als gedacht, denn mit dem Schirm zwischen rechte Schulter und Kopf geklemmt war es mit der Sicht sehr schlecht. Die Variante, in einer Hand den Schirm zu halten, ging auch nicht so wie gedacht, denn jetzt kam noch eine Sturmbö, die ihm den Schirm fast aus der Hand riss. Thiel fluchte leise. Kurzentschlossen hielt er an und klappte den Schirm zusammen. Als er am Präsidium ankam, tropfte ihm das Wasser aus den Haaren und seine Jacke und Hosenbeine waren mittlerweile durchnässt.

Thiel flitzte ins Gebäude, da er nicht noch nasser werden wollte. Im Büro angekommen, suchte er gleich nach dem Handtuch, das er für solche Notfälle bereithielt. Zum Glück fand er es schnell in seinem Schreibtisch. Gerade als er sich die Haare trockenrubbelte, ertönte in seinem Rücken eine vertraute Stimme: „Guten Morgen Chef. Was für ein Schietwetter heute wieder.“

„Moinsen Nadeshda. Jo leider“, murmelte er unter dem Handtuch. Danach hängte er seine Jacke zum Trocknen über den Besucherstuhl.

„Nur gut, dass Sie Kleidung zum Wechseln im Büro deponiert haben“, erklärte Nadeshda grinsend.

Thiel hob lachend den Zeigefinger und ließ sich auf dem Bürostuhl nieder.

„Frau Klemm erwartet Sie in einer halben Stunde in Ihrem Büro“, informierte Nadeshda ihn und verließ das Büro. Thiel wechselte schnell die Hose und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu der Staatsanwältin.

Frau Klemm hatte zum Glück nur noch ein paar Rückfragen zu den letzten Abschlussberichten. Ansonsten verlief der Arbeitstag sehr ruhig.

Das einzig außergewöhnliche war ein Anruf von Herbert, der ihn gebeten hatte nach der Arbeit kurz bei ihm vorbei zu kommen. Abholen konnte er ihn leider nicht, da er noch irgendwelche Besorgungen im Baumarkt zu erledigen hatte.

Nach Feierabend verließ Thiel das Präsidium und konnte kaum glauben was er da sah. Die Sonne schob sich durch die Wolken und die Wolkendecke riss auf. Er blieb auf dem Parkplatz stehen und reckte das Gesicht Richtung Sonne. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen gaben zwar noch keine große Wärme ab, aber es hellte sich merkbar auf. Er schwang sich auf sein Fahrrad und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater.

 

***

 

Als Thiel bei seinem Vater ankam, war der noch nicht da. Er schaute sich im Garten um, dort stand ein weißer runder Gartentisch mit einem schräg angelehnten weißen Gartenstuhl. Den stellte er hin, setzte sich rein und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Gesicht wandte er Richtung Sonne und schloss zufrieden seufzend die Augen. Aber diese Ruhe war ihm leider nicht lange gegönnt.

„Hallo Junge. Du bist ja schon da“, ertönte eine Stimme vor ihm. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Wegen der Sonne musste er eine Hand davor halten um Herbert zu sehen.

„Mann Vaddern, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“

„Brauchst gar nicht meckern Frankie. Kannst gleich mit anpacken. Im Auto ist noch ´ne Menge Zeug, das ausgeladen werden muss“, entgegnete Herbert. Thiel stand mit einem Seufzen auf und ging vors Haus. Er staunte nicht schlecht, dort stand nicht nur Herberts Auto sondern auch ein Anhänger, der gut beladen war.

Im Anhänger fand Thiel mehrere Töpfe mit verschiedenen Arten von Blumen, einen Karton mit einem Gewächshaus, eine Schippe, Rechen, Schaufel und noch andere Utensilien. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Was um Himmels Willen hatte sein Vater denn nun schon wieder vor?

„Also Junge, vom Ansehen tragen sich die Sachen nicht in den Garten“, ertönte eine Stimme in seinem Rücken.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du mit dem ganzen Zeug vorhast?“

„Keine Sorge Frankie. Ich habe nur beschlossen auf Selbstversorger umzustellen. Ganz legal versteht sich.“

„Ja nee ist klar.“

Nachdem der Anhänger leer geräumt war, wollte Thiel schon gehen, doch sein Vater öffnete kommentarlos den Kofferraum. Dort waren noch mehrere Säcke Blumenerde verstaut. Thiel brachte auch diese wortlos in den Garten.

„So, und nun haben wir uns beide ein schönes Bier verdient. Was meinst du?

„Immer gerne.“

Herbert brachte einen zweiten Stuhl und Thiel holte zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie setzen sich in den letzten Rest der Abendsonne. Herbert nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Bier, während Thiel seinen Blick durch den Garten schweifen ließ.

„Richtig schön heute“, durchbrach Herbert die Stille.

Thiel nickte.

„Frankie, könntest du am Samstag nochmal vorbei kommen und mir im Garten etwas helfen?“, fragte Herbert, schaute dabei allerdings seine Bierflasche an. Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Naja, wenn’s sein muss“, antwortete Thiel schmunzelnd. Herbert wurde eben auch nicht jünger, auch wenn er das nicht gerne zugab.

 

***

 

Als er am Samstag bei seinem Vater ankam, erwartete ihn ein strammes Programm. Zuerst sollte er ein Stück des Gartens umgraben. Nachdem das erledigt war, fingen sie an die Teile des Gewächshauses aus dem Karton auszupacken. Herbert behauptete steif und fest, es auch ohne Anleitung aufbauen zu können, da er bereits einem Kumpel dabei geholfen hatte. Doch leider verursachte das mehr Chaos als es half. Thiel war mittlerweile so genervt, das er Herbert androhte ihn mit seinem Scheiß allein zulassen. Zähneknirschend gab Herbert dann doch nach und gab Thiel die Anleitung. Nachdem sie die Teile sortiert und in der richtigen Reihenfolge hingelegt hatten, baute sich das Gewächshaus schon fast von alleine auf. Anschließend füllte Thiel verschiedene Blumenkübel mit Blumenerde, um die unterschiedlichsten Blumenzwiebeln darin zu pflanzen. Währenddessen verteilte Herbert einen Sack Blumenerde im neuen Gewächshaus. Danach stellte er die Tomaten- und Gurkenpflanzentöpfe dort ab. Zum guten Schluss verteilte Thiel die Blumen aus den Blumentöpfen in zwei großen Blumenkisten.

 

***

 

Thiel machte sich müde auf den Heimweg. Er wollte nur noch duschen und dann aufs Sofa die Beine hoch legen. Als er zu Hause ankam, schloss Boerne gerade die Haustür auf.

„Guten Abend, Thiel. Anstrengenden Tag gehabt?“, fragte er und betrachtete Thiel von oben bis unten.

„Nabend Boerne. Jo, sieht so aus“, erwiderte Thiel und stellte das Fahrrad ab ohne es abzuschließen.

„Ich habe mir etwas Leckeres zu essen geholt. Falls Sie möchten, können Sie gerne mitessen.“

„Äh ... Ich glaube, ich brauch erst mal eine Dusche.“

„Kein Problem. Klingeln Sie einfach, wenn Sie fertig sind“, entgegnete Boerne und war in seiner Wohnung verschwunden.

Thiel schaute ihm hinterher. Manchmal war es schon gut sich mit seinen Nachbarn zu verstehen, dachte er. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, fühlte er sich wieder ein bisschen fitter. Er zog sich an und klingelte an der Nachbarwohnung. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihm die Tür geöffnet.

„Da sind sie ja, mein lieber Thiel. Ich habe mir erlaubt, uns einen passenden Wein zu kredenzen.“

„Toll.“

Nach dem Essen saßen sie zusammen mit einem Glas Wein auf dem Sofa. Thiel musste sich zusammenreißen, dass ihm nicht die Augen zufielen.

„Ihr alter Herr hat Sie heute ganz schön geschafft.“

Thiel nickte. „Weiß der Geier, warum er seinen Garten so aufmotzen muss“, brummte er.

„Der Frühling bringt manchmal Dinge zu Tage, die man nicht versteht“, gab Boerne zurück.

„Bis sein Garten einen Ertrag abwirft, dauert es bestimmt noch ein halbes Jahr. Bei den neu gepflanzten Kirschbäumchen noch viel länger“, überlegte Thiel.

„Immerhin verfügt Ihr Vater über ein Bienenvolk, so dass die Kirschblüten garantiert bestäubt werden. Mit etwas Glück kann er diesen Sommer schon eine Handvoll Kirschen ernten.“

„Wenn Sie meinen“, zuckte Thiel mit den Achseln.

„Apropos Kirschblüten. Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass in Hamburg im Mai ein Kirschblütenfest gefeiert wird?“

„Aha.“ Thiel gähnte.

„Seit den 60ern bedankt sich die Japanische Gemeinde Hamburg mit diesem Fest bei der Hansestadt Hamburg für ihre Gastfreundschaft. Als Gastgeschenk bekam die Stadt einige hundert Kirschbäume geschenkt, die an verschieden Stellen in Hamburg gepflanzt wurden“, erklärte Boerne.

„Wahnsinnig interessant“, brummte Thiel und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ein bisschen Kultur hat noch niemanden geschadet, Thiel.“ Boerne warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Und als Hamburger sollte das wirklich zu Ihrem Allgemeinwissen gehören.“

„Danke, Boerne. Jetzt kann ich ganz beruhigt schlafen gehen.“

„Immer gerne“, entgegnete Boerne und begleitete Thiel zur Tür.

Als Thiel endlich im Bett lag, dauerte es nicht lange bis er eingeschlafen war. Kein Wunder nach diesem Tag.

1.398 Wörter

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Wortpaktet:  
> -(1) Regenschirm  
> -(2) erste Sonnenstrahlen  
> -(3) Gartenarbeit  
> -(4) Blumen pflanzen  
> -(5) Kirschblütenfest


End file.
